


30 Semblances For Jaune

by Titanmaster_117



Category: RWBY
Genre: Another semblance for each day of the month, Chaos, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Memes, Nothing but chaos, Please Kill Me, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What more were you expecting, Why Did I Write This?, references, so many references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanmaster_117/pseuds/Titanmaster_117
Summary: Yeah, this is going to be one hell of a strange month for Jaune, all packed up into a single one shot or your viewing pleasure! Don't ask me why I made this. You don't care anyways, you're only here for the memes, don't lie.
Kudos: 8





	1. All the semblances, as well as the memes

"So", Pyrrha began as she looked at Jaune, "You got hit by a bunch of different semblances at the same time?"

"Yep."

"And because of all of them hitting you at the same time... The resulting combination is going to give you a different semblance everyday for the next month?"

"Yeah, I'm still amazed at the coincidence as well."

"Same here, and considering the fact that you had no semblance to begin with as well, I would consider it either destiny, or just an amazing string of coincidences."

"Agreed. Best not to think too much about it, then."

"Agreed... So what now?"

"I don't know. All I can say that it is going to be one heck of a month."

* * *

**_Semblance 1: Gigantification_ **   
**_Allows the user to grow extremely larger in size._ **

"He's choking! Why is he choking!?" Ruby yelled out to a titan sized Jaune who was on the ground and clutching his throat as his face began to turn blue.

"He's not choking, he's suffocating", Weiss corrected, "The oxygen molecules in the air are too small for his body to process. He'll likely suffocate to death in the next minute or 2."

"WEISS! NOT NOW!"

"He's flatlining!

"CLEAR!"

"NORA NO!"

* * *

_**Semblance 2: Furry** _   
_**Allows the user to grow an extra pair of animal ears. That, or a tail.** _

Blake looked down at Jaune, and then down to the rabbit tail that grew out of his back, trying to ignore both Pyrrha and Nora as they played with the waggling mass of fur.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...This is cultural appropri-"

"Oh stop it."

* * *

_**Semblance 3: Charisma** _   
_**Allows the user to enchant anyone around him with just their words.** _

"JAUNE MILES ARC!" Jaune's mother yelled to the massive throne and the awkward looking boy that sat atop it, "How the hell were you able to somehow recruit every single Huntsman on the planet into an army and take over the world?!"

"I don't know! It all just happened so fast!"

* * *

_**Semblance 4: Lucky** _   
_**Gifts the user with an extreme amount of good luck.** _

Jaune Arc was just casually walking along the streets of Vale, when he saw a lucky penny on the floor.

"Oh, hi Penny!"

"Sal-u-tations!"

As he went to pick her up, he failed to notice the mugger that was running to him with a knife, but slipped on a conveniently placed banana peel and ended up sending his knife flying through the air, slipping down a children's slide that was being moved on a flatbed truck, and launched high into the air into a construction site, and slicing through one of the cables in a crane that was holding a container, which then dropped like a stone into the bonnet of a van filled with White Fang that were being chased by police, which then flipped the van up into the air and sent it crashing into the side of an ice cream stall, knocking out all of the bad guys inside of the van and launching too conveniently placed ice cream cones into the air, and right into the hands of Jaune.

"Oh wow, I'm having a really good day today!"

As he handed one of the ice cream cones to Penny, and they made their way back to Beacon, a flying crow overhead scowled...

Right before hitting its head against a lamppost.

* * *

_**Semblance 5: Unlucky** _   
_**Gifts the user with an extreme amount of bad luck.** _

Nora looked up and down Jaune over and over again, trying to determine how he had ended up in a discount chicken costume and covered in glue, lamppost signs, turtle shells, and what she seriously hoped was just dirt.

"...Er-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

_**Semblance 6: Jelly** _   
**_Turns the user's body into a jelly like substance._ **

Jaune twitched as he felt Nora, Ruby, and Yang continuously poke his now extremely soft body, creating handprints and ripples in his skin as he jiggled in place.

"Aw, he's all soft and huggable!"

And, thanks to Nora's brave investigation, he indeed did turn out to be soft and huggable.

They wouldn't let go of him after that. On any other day, he would've liked it, but now he was just getting annoyed.

He wasn't sure why all of the metal around him was curling and scrunching up, though. Weird...

* * *

_**Semblance 7: Slimy** _   
_**Turns the user's body into a slime like substance.** _

"Ew, Jaune, get out of here! There's goo everywhere!"

And sure enough, there was indeed golden goo everywhere, from his bed to the floor, to the walls to the ceiling, to just about everything.

Ren and Pyrrha stuck to the sides of the room, trying not to step into the slime. Nora had lost track of the amount of times that she had slipped up on it.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! I don't know how to turn this thing off!" their team leader in question went as he waved his gooey arm around for emphasis.

"Jaune, don't wave your arm around, you'll get even more of it-"

{SPLASH}

"EW, IT'S IN MY MOUTH!... Huh, it doesn't taste that bad actually."

"NORA NO!"

* * *

_**Semblance 8: Sticky** _   
_**Allows the user to stick to any surface.** _

"Hello?... Anyone there?... Anyone at all?"

Jaune groaned as he stayed stuck to the side of Beacon Academy, completely unable to move.

"Hello, anybody... I can't move. I've been stuck up here for 3 hours. I don't know how I got here, and I wanna get down."

He then felt something land on the top of his head, and rotated his eyes up to see a bird looking down at him curiously.

"Um... Please don't poop on me mister bird?"

But mister bird did indeed poop on him.

"AH YOU TRAITOR!"

* * *

_**Semblance 9: Springy** _   
_**Turns the user into a spring coil.** _

Weiss Schnee was having a good morning so far. She had been able to get in the shower before Yang for once, and had had a good breakfast. Now, as she stepped out of her dorm room with a rare smile on her face, she felt ready to start the day!

Then, she saw Jaune Arc, now shaped like a spring coil, bounce out of the room near her, stop right next to her, "Hey Snow Angel", and then spring away.

Weiss just looked down the corridor with a blank stare, before going back into her dorm room, taking off her clothes, and going back to bed. It was too early in the morning for this nonsense.

* * *

**_Semblance 10: Blingy_ **   
**_Turns the user's body into gold._ **

"Good job, Neo! This is the greatest steal of a lifetime! We're going to make so much money off of this!" Roman smiled as he tapped away on his computer.

"Can I go home now, mister criminal mastermind?"

"Hell no, kid! We need to see how much money you'll make on the market! I've already got _SpartanWarrior646_ bidding at 1,000,000 Lien against _HeavenlyChill's_ 500,000, and I wanna see if these 2 will go even further beyond!"

"Was that a reference?"

"I'm in a good mood."

* * *

**_Semblance 11: Pointer_ **   
**_Allows the user to point to any specific item. Useful at finding lost things._ **

"Wow, this is incredible!" Nora went as Jaune pointed to her lost grenade capsules under her seat, "I've been wondering where those were for ages!"

"Indeed", Pyrrha went as he pointed to her lost pen on the other side of the classroom, "This has much more use than the other semblances we've seen thus far."

"Ooh, hey, Jaune", Ruby went, "I've lost my wallet, can you find it for me?"

"Oh, sure thing Rubes", Jaune went as he quickly poked his hand into the air, and narrowed down its location, "It should be right... There!"

He pointed right at the side of Emerald Sustrai's thigh.

Everyone looked at Emerald, and Emerald looked at everyone.

"Er, I can explain."

* * *

**_Semblance 12: Life Off_ **   
**_Allows the user to fly._ **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

RWBY and PNR looked up in the air at Jaune as he flew around uncontrollably, soaring from left to right, before eventually-

"-SOMEONE HELP ME TURN THIS THING-"

{SMACK}

-He smacked into the side of Beacon Academy.

"-Ow."

* * *

**_Semblance 13: Fashionista_ **   
**_Allows the user to look good in anything._ **

Weiss knew that she should've just turned her phone off as she paused from writing her homework, only to see the calling contact on her phone, and reluctantly accepting it.

_"WEISS, PLEASE, YOU GOTTA HELP ME! COCO'S BEEN MAKING ME WEAR OUTFIT AFTER OUTFIT DOWN IN THE BASEMENT, AND SHE WON'T LET ME GO!"_

_"Get back here, Arc! I've got 1500 more dresses for you to try on!"_

_"WEISS PLEASE I'M SCARED AND-"_

Weiss just turned off her phone, put it down, and got back to her homework.

She was sure that, in the distance, she could hear, "WEISS YOU BITCH!"

* * *

**_Semblance 14: Personality Switch_ **   
**_Allows the user to switch around personalities._ **

Everyone looked at one of them.

"Hey guys, how are we all doing! Do you guys want pancake, because I want pancake, then afterwards, we can ride Grimm into battle like steeds and build ourselves a castle made out of their bones!"

Everyone then looked at the other.

"Please don't ride Grimm into battle like horses, we'll get into trouble for that."

Everyone then looked at Jaune.

"Jaune, change them back. Change them back now.

* * *

_**Semblance 15: Puppy Life** _   
_**Allows the user to turn into a puppy.** _

Weiss looked down at the blond puppy right at her feet.

"I am... Extremely conflicted."

* * *

_**Semblance 16: Puppy Love** _   
_**Allows the user to turn others into puppies.** _

Weiss looked down at the horde of puppies right at her feet.

"I am... Even more extremely conflicted."

* * *

_**Semblance 17: Baby Time** _   
_**Allows the user to turn into a baby.** _

Weiss and Blake looked at Yang as she, the only one with experience with raising a kid, cooed at the baby that she held in her arms.

"Is that hers?" Weiss asked, "Because it looks like her. Honestly, with all of the ridiculousness that she gets up too, I wouldn't be surprised."

"It's not hers."

"Really? Then who's-"

"It's Jaune."

"What."

"The baby is Jaune. Not Jaune's but Jaune."

"...I... I don't even know anymore."

* * *

_**Semblance 18: Yan Time** _   
_**Turns all of the girls around the user into yanderes.** _

SAPH! TERRA! HELP ME! ALL OF THE GIRLS HAVE GONE CRAZY AND THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME AND AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"""""Come play with us, Jaune~"""""

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

And then he was dragged away by a million hands, kicking and screaming.

Spahron just put her hands together and cried, "Aw, my little brother's first yandere! I remember my first yandere!" {SNIFF}, "I'm so proud!"

Terra just slapped her forehead, "I swear, it's a family curse for you Arcs to never have it easy with women."

* * *

_**Semblance 19: Copycat** _   
_**Allows the user to turn into an identical copy of another person.** _

_"WEISS, PLEASE, YOU GOTTA HELP ME FOR REAL THIS TIME! COCO'S KIDNAPPED ME AGAIN AND IS MAKING ME WEAR EVEN MORE OUTFITS THAN BEFORE!"_

_"More dresses, Arc! MORE DRESSES! I NEED TO SEE WHAT LOOKS THE BEST ON ME!"_

_"WEISS PLEASE I'M SCARED AND-"_

Weiss just turned off her phone again, put it down, and got back to her homework.

Once more, in the distance, she could hear, "WEISS YOU BITCH!"

* * *

**_Semblance 20: Fur Ball_ **   
**_Allows the user to turn into a ball of fur._ **

Glynda was unsure of how to react when a massive ball of blond fur rolled its way into her combat classroom, tried to take a seat in Jaune Arc's seat, before deciding to just stand. She was also unsure of how to react to the dozen or so students that had been caught up and tangled in all of the fur, some of them asking to be let out, whilst the others just sat back contently in the warm fur, one of them even trying to make a snow angel out of it.

Eventually, she mustered up the resolve to finally say, "Mr Arc?"

"Yes Miss Goodwitch?"

"Get a haircut."

"Yes Miss Goodwitch…"

* * *

**_Semblance 21: Telepath_ **   
**_Allows the user to hear the thoughts of others and project his own._ **

Jaune looked at Fox.

Fox looked at Jaune.

And then Jaune burst out laughing, and wheezed out, "Yeah, that's true!" whilst Fox just smiled.

Ren and Weiss just looked at the exchange, and Weiss said, "I'm sorry, are they actually speaking to each other telepathically, or are they just messing with us?"

"At this point, it could be both."

* * *

_**Semblance 22: Phase** _   
_**Allows the user to phase through any object.** _

Ruby was proud of her team. They had come so far, and now they were ready to handle their biggest challenge yet: A sparring match with Team JNPR, the only team that they couldn't beat.

As they squared up each other, Ruby narrowed her eyes at their contemporaries, and smiled. This was it. This was the day that they proved themselves. This was the day that they beat the supposed best team in Beacon, and solidified themselves as the greatest team in their year.

The bell rang, and the match began.

Team RWBY was ready for this!

All of the clothes fell off of Jaune's body.

Team RWBY was not ready for this.

* * *

_**Semblance 23: Hivemind** _   
_**Allows the user to connect a group of individuals to themselves in a shared mind that is subservient to the original.** _

"JAUNE MILES ARC!" Jaune's mother yelled to the massive throne and the awkward looking boy that sat atop it, "How the hell were you able to somehow recruit every single Huntsman on the planet into an army and take over the world?! AGAIN?!"

"I don't know! I'm very confused!"

* * *

_**Semblance 24: Clone Wars** _   
_**Allows the user to make several identical clones of themselves.** _

Weiss felt her eye twitch and her world collapse around her as she looked on at the 3 Jaune Arcs right in front of her, whilst the 3 Jaune Arcs just looked at her with curious glances.

"...I think I've died and gone to hell."

"""Hey..."""

Meanwhile, on the other side of the academy, Pyrrha felt like she was missing out on something.

* * *

_**Semblance 25: Combiner Wars** _   
_**Allows the user to combine with several others into a hulking gestalt.** _

The White Fang had been ready for the 2 teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses that were about to attack them, turning their small base from a simple supply depo into a fully armed fortress. Each one of them had their guns and swords and gun-swords trained on the group of 8 children, ready to murder these humans for whatever slight they might make against them.

Whatever tricks they had up their sleeve, the White Fang were ready for them.

What they realised that they weren't ready for was for the blond guy to yell out-

"Everyone, combine into Ruination!"

-And then for all of them to combine together to form a massive fuck off robot like gestalt that towered over them with a giant war hammer and smiled.

"RUINATION ONLINE! READY FOR ACTION!"

The White Fang were indeed not ready for them.

* * *

**_Semblance 26: Euphoria_ **   
**_Generates a feeling of ecstasy around the user. Can be used on specific targets._ **

It was a simple sparring match, yet another one between Cardin and Jaune. Most days, these matches would be not so different from each other, each one the same as the last.

This was not one of those days.

As soon as Miss Goodwitch announced the beginning of the match, Jaune formed a finger gun and pointed it at Cardin.

"Bang!"

The ginger jock's eyes widened, his knees trembled, and he grabbed his crotch in shock and shame, before awkwardly running off of the stage, and into the dressing room.

Jaune threw his hands into the air, "Haha, I did it!" he then turned to the audience around him, and went, "Pyrrha, did you see..."

He was confused as to why everyone else had a red face and were holding their crotches as well.

* * *

**_Semblance 27: Enrapture_ **   
**_Causes all close members of the female sex to 'Fall in love' with them._ **

"NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

And then he was dragged away by a million hands, kicking and screaming.

Spahron just put her hands together and cried, "Aw, my little brother's first harem! I remember my first harem!" {SNIFF}, "I'm so proud!"

"What the hell is wrong with this family?"

* * *

_**Semblance 28: Omniscience** _   
_**Allows the user to know everything. And by everything, we mean EVERYTHING.** _

"Dude, what are you doing?!" Sun yelled out to the floating figure in the middle of the room as a hurricane formed around him, furniture and everything else not bolted down lifting up into the air as he glowed with an ethereal light.

_**"I HAVE TRANSCENDED MY MERE MORTAL COIL! I CAN NO LONGER BE ASCRIBED TO YOUR PITIFUL REALM OF EXISTENCE! I KNOW EVERYTHING! I HAVE TRANSCENDED INTO GODHOOD!"** _

"Oh, so can you tell me what the answer to question 2 on our algebra homework for tomorrow is?"

_**"25 ROUNDED FROM 24.8!"** _

"Thank you!"

* * *

_**Semblance 29: Singer's Delight** _   
_**Gives the user a really good singing voice.** _

Jaune, Ruby, Yang, Flynt, and Neon ended up starting a band when it was revealed that he could sing like a saint. The Saints and the Blondes hit single _If I Were A Lonely Noodle_ would stay in the top 10 of the Valerian charts for over 3 weeks.

Weiss would proceed to throw a fit.

* * *

_**Semblance 30: Robotification** _   
_**Allows the user to turn into a giant robot.** _

Yep, you heard that right.

A giant robot.

An awesome, giant robot.

A super awesome giant robot.

It was so awesome that Cinder had to release the giant Grimm dragon in the middle of Mount Glenn to combat it.

So, a giant dragon (A kaiju, basically), Against a giant robot.

How awesome was it?

Super duper awesome.

Spectacularly awesome.

So much so that people's eyes exploded from the sheer awesomeness.

"AH, MY EYES HAVE EXPLODED FROM THE SHEER AWESOMENESS!"

Like that guy.

* * *

"And that's all of them?" Weiss asked as they all sat together in the cafeteria.

"Yep", Jaune reassured, "That's all of them. The entire month, done."

Weiss let her head bang against the table, "Oh, thank the gods. I don't think that I could've dealt with anymore madness. My eyes still hurt from yesterday."

"It could be worse", Pyrrha went, "At least there aren't any lingering effects from it all. We have that much to be thankful for."

"Sure right about that, you are", Jaune went, before nodding his head to Ruby, and going, "Hey Rubes, are we still up for game night tonight?"

"Oh heck yeah!" Ruby cheered, "You are going down tonight, Vomit Boy!"

Jaune laughed and pointed his 2 finger guns at her, "Hah, in your dreams, Crater-"

"KYAAAA!"

Ruby then yelped, looked down at her lap, and looked positively flustered, before grabbing her crotch and waddling away.

Jaune then clicked his tongue.

"...Woops."


	2. Insert Angry Face

The massive transformer Optimus Prime lookalike known as Titanmaster117 (See profile page for graduation photo taken back in robo-high school) Looked at all of you, the readers, in abject dissapointment.

"Really? Really?... So, when I post one of my chapters for my war fic Ascendancy, I have to work to get the bare few reviews that I can, which, can I just say, isn't a lot when looking at like, most other frickin' RWBY fics on this damned site, especially when I put, like, so much effort into it, and shit, and I only get, like, over a thousand views for it, with all of its chapters combined in like, the space of a few days, but as soon as I make a shitpost fic with absolutely no effort put into it, you guys just jump onto that bandwagon with glee, give me more than a thousand views on just a single oneshot alone, and 10 reviews on top of that, all just for a shitpost?

He tweezed his robo-eyes with his robo-fingers.

"Robot Jesus Christ, I never imagined that this shitty thing would be as popular as it was. I only expected to get, like, 1 or 2, not 10! And that's only when I'm talking to you about this now. Because, let me tell you something about reviews: You know guys like Coeur Al'Aran and Aravas- And I know you're reading this, Aravas! I saw you favouriting this!- And ImSoAwesome and all of those big guys... They're freakin' raking in the reviews! ImSoAwesome has got 112 reviews on a 5 chapter story that he only started this month as of me writing this, or- Or saying this, or- Or whatever! Aravas has got under 700 reviews on one of his stories which is basically a giant shitpost (By the way Aravas thank you for favouriting this piece of shit story, just need to get that out there) And you know what? You know what? I swear, every time he posts a chapter, he always gets, like, another hundreds reviews on it! A hundred! A HUNDRED, MY GUYS!"

He then fell to his knees.

"Good god, it's Valentine's Day Extravaganza all over again! A-Actually, you know what, I've just realised something! You people seem to like either just pure shitposts or shipping trash! Is that what you want?! Either ships or shits!?- I'm way too proud of myself for making that joke to take it back...- Is that what you want?! Should I just not do anymore serious stuff like Ascendancy or What Once Was and just move straight to shipping and shitting trash just because it's the most popular!? GODDAMMIT WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME!?"

"Consistent updates!" someone yelled off camera, or off page or off panel or off something or other.

"I know..."

"Decent summaries!"

"I know!"

"Actually good content-"

"I know, shut up!"

"Hey, you asked, you asshole!"

"It was rhetorical, dude!"

"OUT!"

After effectively throwing a pillow at the annoyed person who's name he couldn't be bothered to make up, he then just sighed.

"Is it the summaries... I bet it's the summaries. I don't know how to write summaries without saying something major or not being ominous and vague and shit..."

He then rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball.

"Look, just... Just enjoy some crappy deleted scenes, or whatever... Thanks for favouriting and reviewing and stuff... I'mma go head to my room and cry."

And then he went into his room and cried.

* * *

**_Semblance ?: Fearsome_ **   
**_Turns the user into the most fearsome thing in all of existence._ **

"FOUL SPINELESS COWARDS!" Jaune in his Terminator Armour called out to Team CRDL, "YOU HERETICS SHALL BE SLAIN IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR!"

"Where did he get a chain axe from!?"

"I don't know!"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

{COPIOUS AMOUNTS OF SCREAMING, CRYING, AND PISSING OF PANTIES}

"WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU WEARING PANTIES!?"

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE!"

* * *

_**Semblance ?: Cookie Monster** _   
_**Turns the user into a cookie monster.** _

Team RWBY without the R looked to the 2 cookie monsters devouring the entire kingdom's worth of cookies. One was an unstoppable juggernaut that would devour every single piece of baked chocolate chip confectionary that stood in its way, and the other one was Jaune.

"This is getting out of hand. Now there are 2 of them!"

"OH GOD THE PREQUEL MEMES!"

* * *

**_Semblance ?: Interdimensional_ **   
**_Allows the user to travel between dimensions._ **

"Jaune, where on Remnant have you been!? We've been worried sick!"

"I don't know. I just remember this really dark and scary place, but on the plus side, I made a new friend!"

"Hello", said Caboose.

"...Dammit Jaune."

* * *

_**Semblance ?: Time Scoop** _   
_**Allows the user to pull any single individual out of time.** _

"Wow, these songs really do be bopping, as the kids say."

Ruby looked up to the strange who just entered her room, "Who are you?"

"I'm back."

"...MUM!?"

* * *

**_Semblance ?: Sex God_ **   
**_Turns the user into a sex god. 'Nuff said._ **

"OH COME ONNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

And then he was dragged away by a million hands, kicking and screaming.

Spahron just put her hands together and cried, "Aw, my little brother's first-"

"Oh don't you start!"

* * *

_**Semblance ?: Shipping Goggles** _   
_**Allows the user to make 2 people 'Fall in love' with each other.** _

"WOOOOW, GET NAKED!" Yang said as she watched Sun and Neptune indeed get naked.

"I think we should stop this, Jaune", Ren said as he gestured to Ruby and Weiss making out, and then to all of Team CFVY getting themselves into a 4 way kiss, "Before this-"

"No no", Jaune said as he gestured to Nora and Pyrrha, who were still making out as they began to strip each other naked, "I think we should let this play out for a little while longer. Y'know, for science."

"...Okay I see your logic."

* * *

_**Semblance ?: Tin Man** _   
_**Turns the user's skin into metal.** _

Pyrrha spent the entire day with Jaune stuck to her, unable to move and unable to get off of her.

Not that she was complaining of course.

* * *

_**Semblance ?: Bunny Boy** _   
_**Allows the user to become the best model on Playbo-** _

"NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

_**B-But... But the mem-** _

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR MEMES! Good job, does Naruto get this kind of treatment? What is wrong with you horny bastards?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This is the last one. I swear to god, this is the last part of this crappy one-shot now two-shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Quirks for Deku! by Thanos Cradik.
> 
> I don't know why I made this. Probably just for the memes.
> 
> Yeah, it was definitely for the memes.


End file.
